


From the beginning - English Translation.

by notasawrap



Category: Calum Worthy - Fandom, Ellington Ratliff - Fandom, Laura Marano - Fandom, R5 (Band), Raura, Riker Lynch - Fandom, Rikvannah, Ross Lynch - Fandom, Rydel Lynch - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dreams, Drunk Kisses, Drunk Laura, Drunk Ross, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hiding Feelings, Laura and Ross pretending to be best friend but having a lot of sex because why not, Memories, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: Ross knew it, well, not at all, but he just was not in on himself for a long time, things had changed so much over the last couple of years and he had stopped feeling himself, being in his skin.What do you do when you feel like you've lost everything?To try everything from the beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900695) by [notasawrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap). 



> I am not professional. I just like to do this because it is funny for me and I have a big imagination.   
> Please don't be rude.
> 
> I am on my own translating this, I am just learning english and probably a lot of what I write may not make sense.  
> Sorry for that.

And they were there, about to end a major stage in their lives, the tears in Ross's eyes were bittersweet, his head going from side to side as he inspected everything around him, being aware of each person in the room, they had all been part of his life for the last five years, each equally as important as the previous one, each with a place in his heart.

Ross's eyes fell on his best friend, Laura, he was so distressed that the blond felt his own heart shrink sadly, as if he felt what she at this moment. Ross just could not blame her for being like this, not when he felt even worse than his friend. With awkward and languorous steps, he approached her and rounded her by the shoulders, trying poorly, to give her some comfort, Calum and Raini joining after a few minutes. Surrounding each other to form a small circle.

"Hey well, it's all good, guys, it was pretty funny, right?" Ross says, his hands dangling over the arms of his girls, in an attempt to caress, too crude to even look like.

"Yeah, yeah, well, we should do this all at once, no guys?" Laura encouraged, even though her voice was nothing but a small whisper, sad and distant. And nobody wants to talk any more, because there are no words to describe how that feels, to end something that has been part of your life for so long that it is more than a habit, and even when you know that moment will come, it is not as easy as you think, it is not.

*****

They barely contain the tears as they climb onto the stage next to Raini, for just like the fearsome foursome they are, singing **_You've got a friend_** , their hands entwined, smiles on their faces as they sway from side to side. The harmony of their voices intermixing, establishing a soothing and happy melody, yes, because the song is happy and they make it sound better together, Ross thinks while embracing Calum, that has been incredible all that they have lived during the last years, starting as strangers and ending well, as best friends-family even-and it's that song, a perfect description of their relationship. And they are aware that they have each other every time they needed it and that will always be like that.

It is very possible that a tear will rebelliously escape from an eye of Ross, sliding down his cheek, but he is quick cleaning it the moment the four come together for the embrace, pressing their bodies more tightly and close to what they have done before, but what does it matter? They have the right to do it because well, it is one of the last scenes, and they are hormonal and emotional, they have all the fucking right to hug each other until they are about to break their bones.

They take a little more time to get away so Raini continues to record the scene, but they hardly do it, they do not spend more than a few seconds before listening to the well-known "cut" by the director and is perfect, because at least Ross, needs to be embraced a little more.

*****

"Okay guys, one more time to finish," shouts the manager. "¡Piano Scene Takes Three!! Action!"

_(Once again, Ross and Laura enter the rehearsal room, it is Laura who opens the door, Ross walking behind her. Ross shakes his head, a smile on his lips.)_

**ROSS** : Wow. It's all still _here (Look at Laura, dreamy eyes, looking completely in love, like really even though he's supposed to be acting)_ It's like we never left.

 **LAURA** : Yeah _(smiles)._ Even the old piano ( _they advance, drawing their way until they are in front of the piano, Ross has his hands resting on his waist in the form of a pitcher)._

 **ROSS** : Okay _(he makes a gesture with his hands_ ), we've got eighteen hours to write the greatest song ever _(both laugh, walking on each side of the bench to sit)_

 **LAURA** : Remember this one _? (Laura starts to play the melodies of **Can't do it without you** , Ross joining her after a few seconds, looking at Laura from time to time, a smile on his lips. Ross and Laura continue to look and smile, still playing the piano, until they hear the so known 'cut')_

And everything happens so fast that it takes Ross several seconds to react, and by the time he stands up, Laura has already disappeared down the path to her dressing room, her eyes watering because it is now definitive, they have recorded the last scene. And it is so indefinite what is going to happen from now with them that, Ross, barely can move from where him is really anyone can?

Ross does not think anything will be the same after that.


End file.
